Quiet Corridors
by Stella Nightingale
Summary: Future-Gen Fic: Something about Lysander Scamander makes Fred Weasley’s II blood boil. Slash, One-Shot FW/LS – other characters, JP, RW, LW.


**A/N: I wanted to try something different because I have never written a slash before, oh my. So because I can't picture any of our lovely current characters in love with eachother, I decided to chose from our future-gen characters. Sorry about any grammatical mistakes, and hope you enjoy.**

Rating: PG

Ship: Lysander Scamander / Fred Weasley II

Other Characters: James Potter II, Roxanne Weasley, Lucy Weasley.

One Shot -

* * *

Roxanne Weasley frowned at her brother, Fred who was currently keeled over laughing at poor Lysander Scamander's expense, whose head now appeared to be on backwards. The Hufflepuff boy bobbled out of the great hall with his front body exposed to the on looking students who chuckled.

"You're a real git, you know that?" Roxanne shot furiously towards her older brother (by a mere two minutes) "What do you have against, Ly anyway? Oh do grow up" she shouted to the surrounding students who all 'oooed' dramatically.

"Creepy, isn't he" Fred retorted with a chortle, "Always stalking about, round every corner trying to chat you up," he said clearly satisfied with himself. Those who surrounded them were now dead silent awaiting Roxanne's reply whose eyes were already stirring with fury.

Unexpectedly to all of them, especially Fred she burst out into a cold laughter, "Is that the problem" she replied with a triumphant grin, Fred stared back his face perplexed and his ears had already sensed the bomb she was about to drop, as they turned bright red. "Jealously, just because you strut around these halls thinking girls will like you for being a haughty idiot. What good has it done you, Fred, you haven't snogged anything besides your pillow" she remarked her voice shaky and furious. Fred's mouth hung open unable to say anything. Roxanne stood up and left briskly walking down the Great Hall trying her best not to look back so they wouldn't see her victorious smile.

"'lo Roxy" her infantile cousin James said as he passed her with a foolish smile, but she did not return the gesture. "What's her problem?" James questioned as he reached the silent Gryffindor's surrounding Fred Weasley who sat awkwardly waiting for someone else to say something. "Did I miss something?"

"Young Fred here may have just suffered the worst insult in his life, courtesy of Anne" burst out Clara Thomas, who clearly could not contain herself anymore but stifled her laughter when Fred shot her a dangerous look.

"You probably deserved it, mate" James responded idly turning to his left to grab a roast potato off his Cousin Lucy's plate who merely shrugged and turned back to her friend continuing their discussion on the upcoming N.E.W.T's.

"It's that Lysander Scamander," Fred murmured through gritted teeth, "I don't trust him and all."

"You just don't like the fact that he has a thing for Anne, mate" commented Colby Wood who smirked up at Clara who was still trying to suppress her laughter.

"Wish you were there to see it, James" Clara smirked, finally bursting out into laughter. "Come on, mate if it was Lily telling off James you'd be taking the piss." Fred smiled back to her reluctantly, and then took a long swig from his pumpkin juice.

"Now there's a good man," James said clapping his cousin on the back who coughed spraying them with pumpkin juice. All four of them looked at each other for a second before exploding into hysterics.

"Now really" Lucy Weasley irritably remarked whipping off her left shoulder attempting to give her cousins the 'evils' but they still laughed with one another completely ignoring her.

--

Fred excused himself early from dinner muttering something about a bad stomach, "I'll see you in the common room," he said to them rushing out of the Great Hall. The real problem on Fred's mind still lingered on Lysander Scamander, and Roxanne. He didn't follow the stairwell that would have brought him to the Gryffindor common room, but found himself walking the empty corridors contemplating his thoughts. When he didn't need to contemplate them anymore, because they were already starring him in the face. Lysander Scamander was at the end of the corridor slumped against the wall his head on the right way buried inside a book. "Oi, Scamander" Fred called down the empty corridor. Oblivious to the fact anyone was around him, Lysander jumped up at the intrusion of Fred's voice. "What are you doing down here" Fred questioned walking quickly towards him.

"It doesn't take a genius to connect the dots, Weasley" he scoffed picking himself up from the floor, "Now if you'll excuse me" he said in the same cold tone walking past him, but Fred grabbed him aggressively by the arm pulling him back, and pushing him up against the wall. "What's your problem, Fred?" he shouted in a strangled voice trying to pull away his book fell to the floor causing a large bang.

"Listen Lysander, I don't want you hanging around my sister," Fred murmured viciously pushing the boy harder against the wall.

"I think you've got the wrong idea, Fred. Annie and I are just friends," he said in a calm voice, which was unexpected for someone being held against a wall. "I don't want to date your sister."

"Like anyone would want to date you," Fred retorted curtly. Fred saw his angry eyes in the reflection of Lysander's but didn't let go. Something about the Hufflepuff boy made his blood boil.

"No offense mate, but when's the last time you've been on date" Lysander continued in the same tranquil tone.

"First, we're not mates Scamander, and I'm meeting that pretty Ravenclaw Leigh Carmichael in Hogsmade next weekend" Fred replied angrily, "Not like its any of your business."

"Sure you'll enjoy that" Lysander said sarcastically a smug grin plastered on his face, which only heightened Fred's anger. Fred jabbed him fiercely with his elbow, but Lysander did nothing more but wince for a standing second.

"What you on about" Fred demanded his voice rising as he pushed Lysander harder into the wall.

"I think you know" Lysander replied, and his smug grin disappeared into grimace. A look of sadness and pity locked into his blue eyes. Fred starred straight into him his face now baffled he wasn't sure what to say next.

"No, no I don't" Fred stuttered his voice cracking his grip on Lysander softening. He felt him slide down the wall but he kept his hands roughly upon his shoulders. Fred Weasley knew exactly what Lysander Scamander was talking about.

"You do, Fred, you absolutely do" his voice still steady and calming. The two boys starred at each other for a million moments. Fred stared blankly at the boy who he had tortured for the past week, and then he kissed him. Fred pushed his lips onto Lysander's who slowly opened his mouth kissing him back. Fred's hands slowly moving down his back he found that Lysanders traveled to his hair, and then to his face slightly pulling him closer then they already had been. After a minute, Fred stepped back out of Lysander's warm embrace.

"I should go" Fred whispered taking another step back, "They'll start to wonder," he said with a sheepish smile giving Lysander a quick shy kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you" he said with a coy wave then quickly skipped down the hall.

Lysander watched him turn, and heard the murmurs of the students leave the Great Hall. Smiling to himself, he picked up the book left abandoned on the floor holding it close to him. Lysander thought he was sure he wanted to find more quiet corridors in the future.


End file.
